Saints of Stillwater
by YourBuddy
Summary: Chris just walked down the street to rent a movie when a gang attack goes down and the third street saints come to his rescue So he joins up with them ready to fight and still water is just ripe for the taking
1. Welcome to the row

**Story Summary :** A man named Chris wanted to rent fast and the furious went a gang attack goes down and all of a sudden he finds himself almost dying and is saved by the third street saints and joins them will he fight and conquer the city or be another dead gang banger

** A/N : **all This is a pretty big deal for me this is my first fanfic ever I hope you enjoy the story I accept all types of criticisms Please share your thoughts and let me know what you think in the comments below.

As most people post i don't own saints row i if did well things would be different Also please be to support **JLO1's **Kotor fic **Torn **It is a great fanfic that should get our love and reviews Thank you and Enjoy **  
**

* * *

Chris was only twenty three when he first joined the third street saints street gang he joined because their leader Julius Little saved him from getting killed by a vice king one of the various street gangs in Stillwater He was told to meet at the old church so with not much options Chris walked to the church. Julius was gathering all the saints to tell them what was going down. Julius spoke "Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin around here thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they flyin … Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings … No one's makin this nigga scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down… right now." Yea! A saint screamed All right another wailed . Yea screamed a saint "wait who the fuck is this guy" pointing to Chris. Saints surrounded chris making him feel a little nervous Julius told them "Troy and I found him we gonna se if he'll ride with us". The saint laughed "Julius if he wants to roll with the saints he's gotta be canonized" Troy a saint chris had already met agreed with the other saint "Hey he's right Julius everybody had to do it". Julius looked at chris with concern "You ready for this playa?"

Chris nodded popping his knuckles and his neck. Three saints came charging at chris one swung his right fist at chris which he dodged and punched the saint on his gut another managed to hit chris in the jaw which threw him off balance and pissed him off chris kneed the saint in the face and the third saint got up behind him and grabbed him two others came and teamed up on chris he managed to free his legs and kicked a saint in the groin and freed himself and knocked out the scared gang member in front of him and scared off the other two which made the crowd boo

Chris got up and was soon high fived by troy "you earned your colors today" Troy told him with a smile

A saint came up behind Chris patting him on the back "That's some impressive shit; the only other saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" he said pointing to the saint who got him beat up. Johnny smirked "shit took me half the time" Julius came and bro fisted Chris "welcome to the saints" "now" Julius said "Let's get down to business if we're serious about takin back the row we gotta let those mutha fuckers know the saints are here. Now if you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back down and we gonna move right on in. We got some people in town that could help us out go give em a hand . 'Course you can always drop the mutha fucka wearing the wrong flag so long as word gets out that the saints are in the row I don't give a shit how you do it , you feel me? And just like that chris was a saint

Troy went up to Chris "Ok man it's time for you to buy a piece". Troy and Chris walked down to the street to the gun store on the corner name friendly fire funny name right? Anyways chris walked in looking amazed at all the high tech fire power the store had to offer but troy noticed and told him to go sweet and simple so chris just went and bought the first pistol he saw which was the Vice 9 handgun "Damn" the clerk said "you gonna bust a cap in someone's ass with that". Troy laughed and Chris smirked "Ok" Troy said "Waddya say we take that piece and clean up the row" Chris nodded

"Some Vice kings are right down the street" Troy pointed out chris ran behind a mailbox and started firing at the kings "Shit it's those row bitches" A vice king screamed and instantly returned fire Shots rang out through the streets and one vice king ended up with a bullet flying threw his skull which made the other vice king scurry like a roach Chris and Troy ran after him firing at him while they ran he jumped into a car and started driving towards us "Shit shit shit" Troy said "run back kid!" Chris and Troy darted in the opposite direction the vice king laughed "not so tough now are ya you mutha fuckas!" But the idiot wasn't looking where he was driving and crashed by a passing truck and flew out the windshield and onto the ground near troy and Chris's feet blood was all over the place Troy gagged "I think I'm gonna be sick" and chris made a disgusted face right before shooting the vice king in the head "not so tough now are you mother fucker" chris said. Troy said "Damn kid calm down he's dead now" Chris looked at him "Yea yea sorry". Troy chuckled a little bit "so you can talk" Chris laughed after that chris and troy cleared out some more vice kings and stole one of the kings cars "Hey can you drop me off at freckle bitches" the main burger place in Stillwater "I need a fun bag" the name of a burger

Chris soon got a call from Julius after dropping off Troy "Good work playa word travels fast around here and word is that saint's aint bullshittin now we gotta lock our rep down come by the church later and we'll talk

So Chris waited till later and walked to the saint's church Julius and Troy were waiting for him "Word is that there's a turf war going on right now if we crash their party we can take all those bitches out at once They all got into Julius's car and drove off to the turf war

Finally when they got there you could hear shots being fired left and right Some Carnales shot at the car which made the three saints get out and return fire Julius was showing why he was in charge now "Troy you give the playa covering fire while me and em run to the side and these bitches out" Troy nodded got up and started firing at the Carnales "Run playa" Julius ordered chris and Julius ran from the car shooting at the Carnales while they ran killing two of them Julius was grabbed by a roller and chris smacked the roller across the face with his Vice 9 After a couples more gang bangers were dead the sounds of police sirens came which made the other gangs leave as quickly as they showed up "Come on Julius let's move" said troy the three got out of there and drove back to the church Julius congratulated chris on the drive back "we did it playa the row's ours again" "don't think I'm finished with you though I'm gonna hold a meeting at the church lets go

_(Later)_

Julius gathered a crowd something he did well "listen up people I got some serious shit to discuss". "Yea we cleared out the row you think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep coming. And they aint gonna be happy

It aint gonna be settled till the Carnales, The Rollerz and The Vice kings aint nothin but a memory

"Dex" Julius said pointing to a saint "You got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin 'that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around "Got it" Dex nodded "Troy" Julius said "you got the Vice kings" "Not a chance" Troy responded

"Fuck you say?" Julius asked angrily

"Anyone but them" Troy said

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius said, Johnny said "Man fuck that I'll take king out". Julius Responded "Johnny it's not that simple"

"Bullets still kill muthafuckas, right? Doesn't get much simpler then that. Johnny said

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius deadpanned looking towards Dex

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius" Johnny said angrily. "Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius wasn't going to repeat himself. "Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked "I do" A voice from the back of the church said

An Asian woman walked towards to the center of the church Chris's eyes widened Damn he thought she is so beautiful she had short hair tied behind her head with two large golden pins threw her hair with some of it covering her forehead. The woman noticed Chris's staring "what are you looking at?" she asked threateningly Chris's eyes immediately looked down to the floor "Thought so" she said "Lin?"

Said a saint so that was her name "The fuck you wearin blue for?" Johnny asked, Julius told everyone "I asked lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside. A saint chuckled "I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hos …

Lin quickly punched him in the face "Any other comments?" Damn dangerous and sexy Chris was crushing bad

"Yea" Johnny responded to Lin "When you punch don't throw your shoulder so much"

"Shut up Johnny" Lin said slightly annoyed

Johnny lightly chuckled "hey just sayin"

"Once were done here go talk to one of these guys they'll have something for you to do. It's our time now let's get this shit started" but after Julius's speech all chris could think about was lin he had never felt this way about anyone So he'd deal with the Rollerz first he had to see lin again But chris would do that tomorrow he was tired it'd been a very fucking long day. Chris walked home with the thought that he could take on the world Damn he just went out to rent a movie at night when all this went down But whatever would happen he'd have the saints to back him up

* * *

**How'd you guys like how I portrayed everyone I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon goodbye all**


	2. Rollerz and Romance

**A/N: **Hi all i just couldn't stop riding after chapter 1 so here is chapter 2 i hope you guys enjoy it also again please be sure to check out **JLO1's** Fanfic **torn** Well i hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

It'd been a crazy two days for Chris he almost died trying to rent a movie joined a gang killed some people you know just a normal day in Stillwater chris walked down to the church opened the doors Julius was there "How you doin playa?" he said greeting chris "Listen Johnny and Dex aint got nothing for you yet but lin needs to talk to ya about the Rollerz" Well that s convenient chris thought he wanted to see lin and there the opportunity opens. "Go meet Lin in the Rollerz territory" Chris nodded and was about to walk off when Julius stopped him "be careful playa" Chris smiled and walked off .Damn Julius was such a nice guy despite being a gang leader Chris got in his hammerhead and drove up to northern Stillwater

-O-

Lin was walking in the parking lot with two other roller gang members "Damn that's a sweet ride Lin" said one of the Rollerz admiring Lin's car "Uh huh" lin responded sounding bored "Who tuned it for ya?" Asked the second roller "No one I did it myself" lin said The roller laughed "sure you did" Oh that pissed lin off "Listen you" Lin stopped herself she couldn't afford to blow her cover "I'll see you guys tomorrow" Lin said , the Rollerz walked away one saying "dude she totally wants you" "Assholes" lin muttered and then chris arrived "I swear to god" lin said pissed off "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this macho bullshit" "Aside from their shit I haven't heard much one thing though is that a shipment of high end cars are coming in its now much I know so we're gonna make the best of it" Chris nodded and kept listening "Jack the shipment carrying the cars and deliver them to a guy name Samson in the Barrio district he'll load up the cars with a few surprises then finish the delivery" chris nodded and walked back to his car .Chris drove up to the western free way where the truck was heading he saw the truck coming up and started shooting it was like some movie shit he was driving up high speed shooting the wheels at the truck which made it almost span out of control the driver came running out die you fucker he screamed while firing a mini submachine gun all over Chris's car "Mother fucker" chris said chris loves that damn car and he sent a bullet flying threw his arm "aw shit!" The driver screamed in pain Chris ran to the truck but there was still one thing left leave the driver to bleed out or put him out of his misery or see if he'll live long enough to see the ambulance he decided to leave the driver there he knew what he was getting into working for the Rollerz chris thought he drove the truck to Samson's mechanic

To rig the car's after that he drove the truck the car back to Rollerz territory the Rollerz didn't look to happy to see that their new cars were late "The fuck took you so long?!" asked a pissed off looking roller "Um sorry sir traffic" Chris said "Man get outta here before I shoot your ass" Chris laughed inside his mind "I'd like to see you try you fat fuck" Chris pretended to be nervous "Y Yes sir" Chris walked off hearing the Rollerz laugh at him. After he got out of sight he texted Lin "I did it" He got a text back a couple minutes later saying "good now meet me at Luna" a night club in uptown Stillwater Excited to see Lin chris went straight to the night club When he got there lin was waiting for him she grabbed his hand which sent chills down his spine. She looked at him "Don't look so conspicuous" They started slowly dancing Lin got close to Chris and started whispering "You did good but I'm now through with you yet those cars you stole are rigged to blow once they reach a high enough temperature I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot and then boom. "Now there's a race going down in Chinatown tonight and I think you should give them some tough competition" "I know these guys if you're ahead in the final stretch they'll hit the noss to blow right past you know what happens next Soon as those cars blow get the hell outta there your no good to us dead" Lin looked at chris and smiled which made him blush "Thanks for the dance" Said lin She hugged him smiling while she left. Chris smiled and left the club he dialed troy "hey troy I'm entering in a race wanna join?" "Hell yea" Troy responded "I'm always jonesin for a race Chris got into a temptress sports car, picked up troy and headed for Chinatown . At least ten Rollerz were there "you think you could beat us?" a roller taunted Tory laughed at the roller "Please my friend here will beat you without a sweat " the roller was mad now "we'll see about that" she said she got into the car and the girl came to the front of all the cars **  
**

3

2**  
**

1

GO!

The cars shot forward like bullets troy kept teasing the Rollerz just pissing them off more and more Chris quickly got to the front which made a roller hit the nitro and then boom flying car parts went everywhere soon chris found himself at first place again which the Rollerz were stupid enough to do again and again rinse and repeat until chris won the race

-O-

The next night was like the night he met lin all he could do was think about her So he called her "Yo what's up" Lin answered when she picked up the cell "Hey" Chris said" lin laughed "So you can talk" Chris also laughed "I swear that I've heard that before so anyways I really enjoyed dancing with you I was umm wandering if you wanted to do it again?"

"Damn" She replies

"What is it?" Chris asks "Now I owe Johnny fifty bucks" Chris laughed "do you guy place bets on me or something?" Lin said "trust me kid you don't wanna know"

"So do you wanna hang out or something?" Chris asked it was quiet for awhile

"Sure kid I like you" Lin said "So where do you wanna meet?" asked Lin "That one nightclub Luna" Chris responded "Ok kid ill meet you there" after that all Chris could do was smile "I'll buy us some rounds" Chris said Lin laughed "I should be buying you drinks kid your doing all the work not me"

"Hey" Chris said in a flirty voice "All work and no play make's Lin a dull girl" "Heh… what's your name kid?"

"Chris."

After the call was over Chris exited his car and jumped around celebrating in the air "Yes!" He drove back to his place took a shower put on some cologne Put on a black blazer blue jeans and a fresh pair of chuck Taylors he brought his vice 9 just in case some is gonna end up shooting up the place Stillwater isn't exactly the safest place Chris drove up to Luna and parked his car Lin was wearing a white tank top tight black pants and some boots He smirked at her they walked in and sat down "I'm buying next time" said lin

That night they laughed they drank and danced with each other. When they danced, Lin wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Chris held her hips with a smirk on his face. He couldn't stop grinning. When they finally kissed Chris didn't care anymore so they led a dangerous life as long as he had Lin Chris just held her close. That night they knew they had each other

-O-

The next day he woke up with a smile on his face remembering the previous night He looked besides him to see lin resting her head on his chest He started brushing her hair with his hand he kissed her on the forehead and got up to go to the row and check up on the boys see if they had any work for him

When he got to the church Johnny was there waiting for him He was smirking. "So anything interesting happen last night?" Johnny asked Chris instantly blushed "N No why'd you think that" Johnny laughed his ass off "man it's ok I saw you and lin at Luna hope you enjoyed yourself" Johnny's smile went away fast though "Listen man if you hurt lin I will find you and I will fuckin murder you." Chris gulped and said "Got it" Johnny wasn't someone you wanted to mess with he was notorious for violence and he was one crazy mutha fucka and you especially didn't want to mess with someone he cared about.

"So you got anything for me?" Chris asked "Nah man still nothing" Johnny replied "just go relax today you got a day off". Chris sighed "Ok man but come on gimme some work soon "Johnny said "Don't worry about it I'll get you up and murdering soon" Chris laughed later Johnny chris walked back home I wonder if lin is still there On his walk back home a couple of Carnales drove up by him "shit" he thought but luckily for chris they drove right up past him He got a call from lin "Hey meet me at the brass lantern we gotta talk" "You're not breaking up with me are you?" chris said jokingly "Shut up and get over here" Lin ended the call. Chris sighed "that doesn't sound so good" Chris called big Willy's taxi and headed over to the brass lantern He walked in and noticed some guy sitting next to lin "need a light?" he asked lin offering her a lighter "thanks." she said taking his lighter lighting a cigarette and throwing his lighter towards the back of the restaurant which made chris laugh "fucking asshole" the man said which made chris look at him with a pissed off face He looked at chris, sighed and left. "I tell ya you and me are always making new friends things are moving too slow we gotta step it up" "I hear I guy named Joseph Price calls the shots" Chris looked at lin "damn that was fast" "what can I tell ya" said lin "I work fast" " So anyways I hear he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie if we get in good with prices crew Donnie could arrange a meeting we'll always be one step ahead of those fuckers here's the plan." "Go and shoot up Donnie's shop right when you're about to finish off prices buddy Ill come in and save his ass." "Now make it look good but don't you dare mess up my car." Chris laughed "it's just a car Lin" Lin looked at Chris with a cold stare "ok ok I won't hurt your car" Lin laughed "thanks for buying my tea she got up and walked out

Chris drove to downtown Stillwater and drove up to the garage with the big sign saying Donnie's He got out of the car and started shooting up the place several Rollerz came out shooting but chris had come prepared he grabbed a Molotov and threw it at a large group of Rollerz setting them ablaze as he gunned down the remaining Rollerz an young Asian guy with the name tag Donnie came running through the garage chris shot two rounds at him but missed Donnie ran out the back entrance and just when it seemed chris was gonna catch Donnie Lin showed up as planned to save the day "Donnie get down!" Lin screamed Donnie ducked and Lin fired a couple random shots she didn't wanna actually hurt him "We gotta get outta here!" Donnie yelled as he jumped across the hood of Lin's car "damn it I think you scratched my hood" Lin said she really loves her car Chris fired a couple shots at the car which really pissed off lin "mother fucker" lin said firing some shots at chris "who are you asked Donnie?" "I'm Lin and your welcome" she said as she drove off with Donnie.

Chris followed Lin back to a huge mansion in suburban Stillwater where the Rollerz made it their hideout Chris parked his car where it couldn't be seen climbed the mansion fence and stealthily walked towards a window where he heard Lin talking with Donnie and two others

"This is" Donnie was interrupted by Lin who introduced herself "I'm Lin" "She totally saved my ass Mr. sharp she's a hell of a driver" "I'm the best racer that ever came out of Chinatown" Lin said "How come I never heard of you?" Asked Price the Rollerz field general "Cause I got tits" Lin replied "Is that what you call them?" Price laughed, Lin punched him in the face Price laughed again "I guess I deserve that one" "Damn right you do" Lin said slightly ticked off "My nephew has a … Unique sense of humor" said Mr. Sharp leader of the Rollerz "That was supposed to be funny?" asked lin even more pissed off "I thought it was till you ya know punched me in the face" said price "yea then it was hilarious" laughed Donnie, price flipped off Donnie "so anyways about the Convoy" Donnie said But Sharp cut him off "I don't know what you're talking about Donnie." "What are you talking about the Convoy…" Donnie was cut off again "I don't know what you're talking about Donnie." Donnie finally realized what was going on "Oh right Mr. Sharp." he said while looking at Lin "Well you better get going Joseph you don't want to miss your meeting" Sharp said Right said Price "Lin nice meeting you , see ya later Donnie" Sharp excused himself from the room "Don't worry Lin price will be back soon." After that Chris followed price and hit the convoy full of the high end cars and soon found himself back at the mansion spying on the Rollerz "They all got away?" asked sharp "how did this happen?" "That crew from saint's row fucked up our boys." "Who?" asked sharp "Same assholes who fucked up my shop" said Donnie "well we still have time before the buyers need those parts right?"

"Buyers?" asked Lin "Yea Mr. sharp has a bunch of buyers overseas and." once again Donnie was cut off "Donnie do we need to have another talk?" asked Sharp "Sorry" Said Donnie 'It's ok just think "Price replied "just give me some time I bet lin and I could think of something" Donnie said "Ok you down for this lin?" asked price "Hey always looking for a way to help." Lin replied after that Lin left the mansion signaling Chris to get the hell out of there Chris drove Lin home after they got out of sight from the Rollerz "Lin looked a little mad "what's wrong?" asked chris "You owe me big time for shooting up my car." "Yea about that look I'm sorry ok ill pay for the damages and everything" "Yea you fucking better" Lin said as she kissed Chris on the cheek They had finally arrived at lin's place chris walked lin up to her apartment room when she noticed there was an eviction notice on the "Son of a bitch" said Lin

"Hey she said looking at Chris think I could crash at your place for awhile? Lin asked blushingly "Of course babe couples need to take big steps like this right?" Chris asked laughing "Shut up you smart ass" Lin said and like that Chris got a new roommate Chris drove home with lin passing out in the car when he finally got home lin was out cold Chris smiled as he carried her in laid her on his bed and covered her up damn chris thought a girl sleeping at my place I need to clean up chris thought so he began tidying up around the house hoping to impress Lin when she woke up After he was finished cleaning he went to go check up on lin who was still passed out so he laid down on his couch ready to go to sleep when he got a text if was from lin it said that was sweet what you did for me chris And with that in his head chris smiled as he went to sleep

-O-

"Well mom I'm off to visit Chris in Stillwater said a young fresh faced teen "Ok sweetie but be careful Still water is a dangerous place" The girl's mother warned "Tell your brother that I love him goodbye baby" the Chris's mother said after that the girl got a ride to Los Angeles national airport and was in the airport "Flight 301 to Stillwater now boarding" "Flight 301 to Stillwater now boarding" well that's me she said the flight wasn't that long it was about an hour or two she watched the new batman movie when she arrived in Stillwater it was nothing like she expected it was so ghetto well let's find chris she said wandering the streets of Stillwater she came across a couple vice kings who kept following her saying what nasty shit they'd do to her "Listen assholes I'm tired of your bullshit so why don't you go home and leave me the fuck alone." She said to the VK'S "Damn bitch you got a mouth on you" A vice king laughed "I can't wait to see her use it" another said "That's it!" she was fed up with their bull crap "Uh Oh we got the bitch angry" one said "come on bitch show us what you got" The girl smirked popping her knuckles "Oh I can already tell this is gonna be a fun place."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all how'd you like the second chapter i hope i portrayed everyone right spelling was good and all that What'd you think of Chris's sister so far I'm letting you guys name her i hope that made you happy i'll update soon and try to make you all happy also im thinking about writing a story with fem boss and gat tell me what you think of the idea or maybe a fallout courier and cass thing idk right now please tell me what you think one last thing thought im having a little trouble portraying Lin i cant really get her personality down if you guys could help me out with that part i'd greatly appreciate it and review please


End file.
